Diary Entries Of A Blue Lantern
by DarkHeart89
Summary: A log of Razer's thoughts and actions, along with interaction on different planets. A continuation of season 2 possibly. Eventual Razaya
1. Chapter 1

Diary Entries Of A Blue Lantern

Summary: A log of Razer's thoughts and actions, along with interaction on different planets.

Rating: T

Pairing: Eventual Razaya

AN: I got this glorious idea when I was sleep deprived last night. Plus, Razer's Blue Lantern-ness is very attractive right now to writers.

This story will hold diary entries and a bit of action. More action later on, right now at the beginning the focus is solely on Razer's emotions.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

His first day truly was the hardest. There were no silent reassurances of Aya's well being. There were no more dreaming of living a life with Aya. And then it hit him like tidal wave.

Aya was no longer with him.

Was she dead? He had no clear cut idea. She could be off prancing around some where and he would not all be knowledgable of it, but the mere idea of it made Razer cringe and grow incredibly worried.

Flying past multiple different planets, Razer clearly had no idea where to start, nor where she could possibly be. Aya was adaptable and could hide anywhere she wants. She could hide on a cold planet, a lifeless planet, a boiling hot planet, she could hide on a planet that was completely habited with non-sociable aliens.

For a partial life form, she was impeccably resourceful.

Now, in belief that he may possibly find her, he decided to record his journey. If not for a possible next generation of his kind, but to prove his absolute love for her. To show her what extents he would possibly go through to have her back in his arms once more.

Eventually, Razer came across a small journal that he had once stuffed in his armor. He had not had many things in the Interceptor and this had been one of them.

A simply Volkregian leather binded journal, thick enough to hold many words, but thin enough to not become a burden in ones trousers. He did not have a bag and stored all of his belongings in his armor.

And so he began.

**Day 1:**

_**Today had been uneventful in the fact that Aya has just recently departed from my life. Of course, it would only take a miraculous amount of luck if I were to find her so on in my search.**_

_**And I am not that lucky.**_

_**I believe searching individual galaxies would be of more use to me. I believe I shall head to Odym soon. Now with such a treacherous journey beginning, I believe Saint Walker's wise nature will be of much use to me.**_

_**I also believe I am saying I believe all too much.**_

_**But for now I will seek refuse in an abandoned Red Lantern ship. It would make sense, I am still a Red Lantern. Its accommodations are not up to date of course, but I am not looking for luxury, I am looking for an over-night inn where I will be undisturbed.**_

_**I hope to find Aya soon, I believe her absence may take a heavy toll on me if I am unable to locate her quickly. Hopefully my hope will lead me down a path to find her. I believe I will pray to Grotz tonight to ensure her safety and health, wherever she is.**_

_**I have not done this for a while, this may very well jog my memory.**_

_**Farewell for now.**_

Razer stared down at his now filled up page and sighed, leaning back again the cot he had found in one of the spare rooms, looking out one of the windows to the stars.

"Aya, if you are out there, please let me find you." He set the journal aside and laid back against the pillow, grimacing at the firmness, and rolling onto his side. "Pleasant dreams my love," He whispered, before allowing himself to be taken into a deep rest.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: This will be the average length of a journal entry and eventually it will build up. Razer is just trying to make himself used to his new life.

And don't worry, this will be Razaya

~Nat


	2. Chapter 2

Diary Entries Of A Blue Lantern

Summary: A log of Razer's thoughts and actions, along with interaction on different planets.

Rating: T

Pairing: Eventual Razaya

AN: Once again, this chapter is lessly eventful, but it will escalate! I promise! Right now, Razer is just finding is way.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

_Obviously the Red Lantern's who lived in this ship did not strive for comfort, _Razer thought ruefully upon awakening, sitting up into an upright position, propping himself against the wall, stretching out his aches and kinks from the night's sleeping.

The events of the day before all came flooding back into his head, all at once and all in a heavy hail storm of pain. The Volkregian bowed his head and then thought to himself,

_Why am I throwing a pity party? My main intuitive should be to find Aya no doubt, and instead I am sitting here, wasting precious time and feeling sympathetic? No._

Razer reached for his journal, flipping to a new page.

**Day 2:**

_**I have approached you only to plan out my thoughts for the day, to gather my bearings. I awoke this morning when all of the painful memories of yesterday were all pulling in my mind.**_

_**Aya's words…repeating in comparison to a never-ending mantra.**_

_**When I think of Aya, I think of peace.**_

_**And that is what I will use to find her. That, and a great deal of hope, as presented in my last entry.**_

_**I will prove Hal Jordan and Kilowog wrong.**_

He set the journal aside, rubbing at his face with his hands. This was a great deal harder then he anticipated.

Grasping his ring, he pulled it off with a grimace and set it aside. It wasn't even too effective anymore. All it did was create an oxygen sheen for him so he didn't die, constructs weren't even an option anymore. Something had dissipated inside of him, where the ability was lost.

It was not exactly reassuring in the fact of, how could he protect himself from any threats? It would be a problem if he ever faced any, and in the end just searching planets for a trace of Aya? Razer doubted any of them would be welcoming.

Razer padded to the small bathroom to clean up. He felt murky and dirty, even after cleaning himself multiple times after the battle the day before.

He quickly ridded himself of his casual gear, folding it into a pile on the floor and then began running water over his face. He looked down at his chest, where once had been markings, it was just scar tissue now.

A remembrance of what he had made Aya do.

He slid his slim digits over the crisscrossed flesh, feeling the ribbing. Some of his markings were still present, twisting over his sides and riding up his back. The Red Lantern then pulled off his cap, tousling his light colored hair.

He leant over the sink and ran water through it, along with his fingers. He closed his eyes and sighed after leaning back, drying it off with a stray towel. He looked in the mirror and felt disgusted with himself.

Thank Grotz Aya returned the feelings for him, or else he was unsure of what he would do with himself. He already knew he was not deserving of her in the least.

Razer cupped his ears, sliding the tips of his fingers over the sharp points of his ears. Yes, his ears were pointed and very elf like.

His uncle was part Bolovaxian, and Razer had inherited it from there. It was a good thing he had also not inherited the pink skin. That would have been a problem. Razer quickly returned the cap to its rightful place on its head and redressed, wistfully wishing he had a pair of clean trousers.

But that was not of availability right now and he would have to make do.

_**I will also be heading to Odym today. An odd feeling has roused my need to go there, I'm not quite sure how to describe it into words.**_

_**Hopefully, I shall be able to manage that.**_

He nimbly added to his previous entry, before suiting up, the dull pain he usually felt while putting back on his Red Lantern ring completely absent.

Why? He was unsure, but was thankful for it's absence.

Razer grasped his journal and stuffed it in its usual place located in his armor, before he took off, exiting the Red Lantern ship.

It would take him a minimum of five days to reach Odym, not including stops to rest. As persistent as he was, he was still in need of rest, especially after exerting so much energy on battle yesterday.

Paused in mid-flight, Razer pulled out a circular red ball out of his armor, setting it in front of him.

He recited a quick Volkregian phrase that unlocked the ball as it then took its full shape. It was his Red Lantern battery.

How had he managed to bring it with him? Oan technology. Complex, but weakly guarded. He had managed to snag it before saying his good byes to Hal and Kilowog.

"With blood and rage of crimson red," He breathed, blue eyes piercing the battery with an incredible resentment towards it. "We fill mens' souls with darkest dread," He closed his eyes. "And twist your minds' to pain and hate, we'll burn you all…that is your fate."

But he did not feel the familiar energy entering his body after a charge. He felt…nothing actually. His eyes snapped open to stare at his battery in confusion.

"What in the name of Grotz…" He took his battery and looked at it closely, inspecting it. "This is a very inconvient time to stop working." He gritted out, flashing incisors as if it would make a different.

"I HAVE TO FIND AYA!" He shook it. "WAKE UP!" He screamed at it in rage, shoulders slumping.

"I have to find Aya…" Razer whispered in a bit softer tone. But soon, a bright blue light flashed in front of his eyes and he brought his forearm up to shield his sensitive retinas. Last thing he needed was to become blind. He batted at it, as if that would stop it.

"Enough." He ordered, but it shined brighter. "I SAID, enough!" He moved his hand to bare his teeth when he laid his eyes on the most shocking piece of jewelry he had ever seen.

A Blue Lantern ring.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Drama. This story may take a different turn, and also on Aya's location. I think it's going to be changed. And my original location will just be placed in an one-shot for my own amusement.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and necessary. If I do not get enough feedback for this story, I won't bother to continue it.

~Nat


End file.
